tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Katerina Petrova
Katherine Pierce (urodzona jako Katerina Petrova) jest wampirem oraz sobowtórem pierwszej Petrovej. W 1864 roku poznaje Damona i Stefana Salvatore, którzy zakochują się w niej i zostają przemienieni w wampiry dzięki jej krwi. Po 145 latach nieobecności, powraca do Mystic Falls, by ponownie spróbować pobawić się braćmi Salvatore, jednak jej się to nie udaje. Katherine zabija Caroline Forbes oraz wykorzystuje Masona Lockwooda do zdobycia kamienia księżycowego. W drugim sezonie dowiadujemy się również, że spędziła 500 lat uciekając przed Pierwotnymi. Katherine jest członkiem rodziny Petrova. Wczesne lata życia Katherine urodziła się jako Katerina Petrova gdzieś w Bułgarii, 5 czerwca 1473 roku. W 1490 roku, gdy miała 17 lat zaszła w ciąże z nieznanym mężczyzną, a jej rodzina wyrzekła się jej za hańbę, którą przyniosła poprzez urodzenie nieślubnej córki. Katerina została wygnana do Anglii, gdzie szybko się zaklimatyzowała stając się angielką. W 1492 roku, poznała Trevora, który przedstawił ją jednemu z Pierwotnych, Elijah, a ten swojemu młodszemu bratu, Niklausowi. Katerina pociagała Niklausa, aż do momentu, w którym się dowiedziała kim jest i co planuje względem niej. Uciekła z pomocą Trevora, który był w niej zakochany. Kazał jej biec na wschód, do domku w lesie, w którym mogła być bezpieczna. Kiedy przybyła do domku, Katerina poznała wampirzycę o imieniu Rose. Kiedy Rose dowiedziała się, że Katerina uciekła Klausowi z kamieniem księżycowym, zamknęła ją w pokoju. Powiedziała jej, że zabierze ją do Pierwotnego, jeśli tylko natrafi się okazja. Katerina próbowała popełnić samobójstwo dźgając się nożem, mówiąc, że woli umrzeć niż wrócić do Klausa, lecz Rose nakarmiła ją swoją krwią by ją uzdrowić. Kiedy Rose opuściła na chwilę pokój, by porozmawiać z Trevorem, Katerina wykorzystała to i powiesiła się na sznurze. By dokończyć przemianę, Katherine pożywiła się krwią właścicielki domu. Pod koniec 1492 roku, Katerina powróciła do Bułgarii. W swoim rodzinnym domu znalazła zabitych przez Klausa rodziców. Wiedziała, że była to zemsta za jej ucieczkę oraz przemianę w wampira. 1864 Odwiedzając Mystic Falls w 1864 roku, na pobyt u Salvatore'ów, początkowo ukrywa swoją tożsamość wampirzycy przed Stefanem i Damonem, udając biedną sierotę z Atlanty. Czerpała radość z kontrolowania ich umysłów, stawiając ich przeciwko sobie, by sprawdzić kto okaże się większym romantykiem. Mówiła, że zaplanowała długą przyszłość dla całej trójki, choć w dniu dzisiejszym jest wyraźnie ukazane, że nic z tego nie wyszło. Damon mówi Elenie, że Katherine zginęła w tragicznym pożarze, oraz nawiązuje do możliwości, że była jednym z 27 mieszkańców uwięzionych w starym Kościele Fell, gdzie spłonęła żywcem, podczas Bitwy o Willow Creek. Została uwięziona w płonącym kościele, ale te 27 mieszkańców tak na prawdę byli wampirami. 145 lat później, Damon wyjawia Stefanowi, że Katherine w rzeczywistości nie jest martwa. Wszystkie 27 wampirów zostały poddane mumifikacji i znajdują się pod ruinami starego Kościoła Fell. Katherine miała służącą o imieniu Emily, potężną czarownicę, która okazała się być 4. prababcią Bonnie Bennett, która dowiaduje się o tym od Grams. Pearl wyjawiła, że Katherine nigdy nie była w grobowcu. Strażnik, mający obsesję na jej punkcie, zgodził się ją uwolnić w zamian za przemienienie go w wampira. Jak się później okazało, Katherine dobiła targu z Georgem Lockwoodem. Mężczyzna miał ją uwolnić z kościoła, a w zamian ona miała mu dać coś, czego pragnął - kamień księżycowy. 1922 W 1922 roku, Katherine przebywa w Chicago w tym samym czasie, co Stefan, jednak tylko go obserwuje z ukrycia. 1983 Jest wspomniane przez Annę, że Katherine przebywała wtedy w Chicago. Teraźniejszość |-|Sezon 1= thumb|185px|Katherine jako Elena rozmawia z Johnem.Katherine przybywa do Mystic Falls udając Elenę. Przed wejściem do domu Gilbertów napotyka Damona, który bierze ją za Elenę i ją całuje. Pocałunek zostaje przerwany przez Jennę, która nieświadomie zaprasza wampirzycę do domu. Katherine zaskakuje Johna w kuchni. Zauważywszy pierścień, który ma na sobie, bierze nóż i odcina mu palce, a następnie dźga go w brzuch. |-|Sezon 2=Widząc Johna Gilberta poważnie rannego, Elena dzwoni po pomoc i jest przerażona, gdy John mówi jej, że Katherine jest za jej plecami. Dzięki super szybkości Katherine opuszcza dom rodzinny Gilbertów. Później Katherine ponownie udaje Elenę, by tym razem nabrać Stefana. Przytula się do niego, jednak on od razu ją wyczuwa. Kiedy Damon z Eleną wracają, Katherine znika, a bracia Salvatore są w szoku, że w tak krótkim czasie narobiła tyle szkód. Katherine przybywa na stypę burmistrza Lockwooda, ponownie udając Elenę. Poznaje Tylera oraz Bonnie, która po przez dotyk dowiaduje się, że ma do czynienia z wampirzycą. Próbuje wykorzystać swoją moc przeciwko Katherine, jednak nie udaje jej się to, ponieważ na wampirzycę takie czary nie działają. Kiedy Stefan pojawia się w drzwiach, Katherine puszcza Bonnie i idzie do niego. Później, Katherine i Stefan spacerują na posiadłości Lockwoodów. Stefan próbuje wyciągnąć z niej dlaczego wróciła do miasta, lecz Katherine na początku droczy się z nim. Gdy jednak on mówi jej co o niej uważa, Katherine w końcu wyjawia dlaczego wróciła. Stefan nie wierzy w to i mówi jej, że problemem jest to że ją nienawidzi. Rozzłoszczona Katherine wbija mu metalowy pręt, a później znika. Kiedy Damon spotyka Katherine w pensjonacie, na początku całuje ją, lecz potem domaga się od niej prawdy. Katherine wyznaje mu, że nigdy go nie kochała i że zawsze był tylko Stefan, którego tak na prawdę kochała. Później odwiedza Caroline Forbes w szpitalu i mówi jej, by przekazała braciom Salvatore wiadomość, a następnie zabija ją, dusząc poduszką. Kilka dni później Katherine zjawia się w domu Caroline. |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= W We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes pojawia, gdy Elena ma halucynacje. Dręczy Elenę, że obie tak samo zasługują na śmierć. Katherine mówi jej, że będąc wampirem, Stefan znienawidzi ją tak samo jak ją. Później, gdy Elena zmierza do mostu Wickery, z jednej strony pojawia się Connor a z drugiej Katherine. Pyta się jej czy jest gotowa umierać, a następnie mówi jej, że nie może przywrócić tego co było kiedyś i że teraz jest potworem, który zasługuje na śmierć. W[[ Into the Wild| Into the Wild]] Katherine powraca. Wygląd Katherine jest smukłą wampirzycą o nieskazitelnej oliwkowej cerze. Ma brązowe oczy oraz długie, kręcone, ciemnobrązowe włosy. Osobowość Katherine była zabawną i zalotną młodą kobietą, ale również zimną, przebiegłą i pozostawiającą po sobie złe ślady. Relacje Stefan Salvatore Katherine zakochała się w Stefanie kiedy przebywała w rezydencji Salvatorów w 1864. Stefan powiedział, że chce być z nią na zawsze i wtedy ugryzła go ukazując swoją prawdziwą naturę. Przy innej okzaji uprawiali seks i wtedy znów ugryzła go w szyję, upadła z powodu werbeny, którą spożył wraz z drinkiem, którego dał mu jego ojciec. Słaba Katherine została zabrana przez miejscowych ludzi i umieszczona w grobowcu. Damon Salvatore Katherine zakochała się w Damonie kiedy przebywała w rezydencji Salvatorów w 1864. Po tym jak została zabrana przez miejscowych ludzi, Damon obwinił Stefana i nigdy mu tego nie wybaczył. Później wyznał, że nigdy go nie zmuszała do niczego, wiedział o wszystkim. Jest całkiem możliwe, że Katherine miała duży wpływ na jego osobowość, odkąd gdy stał się wampirem, istnieją uderzające podobieństwa. Jednak Anna powiedziała Damonowi, że Katherine nigdy go nie kochała, dlatego zostawiła go zdewastowanego. Emily Bennett Emily była służką Katherine, a pra-pra-pra-pra babcią Bonnie i bardzo potężną czarownicą. Po zamknięciu 27 wampirów w grobowcu, rzuciła zaklęcie zamykające wejście, żeby ludzie byli bezpieczni. Elena Gilbert Elena jest sobowtórem Katherine i przez to obaj bracia Salvatore powrócili do Mystic Falls, żeby ją poznać. Jej osobowość jest kompletnym przeciwieństwem Katherine, ale powód dlaczego wyglądają tak podobnie, nie został jeszcze ustalony. Ciekawostki *Ona, Isobel, Klaus i Rose są jedynymi bohaterami, którzy mają własny odcinek nazwany ich imionem. *Nina Dobrev, aktorka, która gra Katherine Pierce, pochodzi z Bułgarii i mówi po bułgarsku. *W książkach Katherine Von Swartzschild była Niemką, która była wampirem o wyjątkowym pięknie i dobroci, jak i była niedojrzałą manipulantką i egoistką. Galeria Katherine.png Kath.png katherina-katherine-pierce-22984931-500-500.jpg 55eba482893bcbccee86968da031bbc3,62,37.jpg katherine-pierce-mobile-wallpaper.jpg katherine-pierce-a-rendu-elena-encore-plus.jpg Katherine-katherine-pierce-18626974-982-588.jpg katherine-pierce-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.jpg tumblr_mh54i2UT271rirrgpo1_500.png tumblr_m5rg2mFeB81qf0ewmo1_1280.png Katerina_Petrova.jpg Przypisy Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Rodzina Petrova Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Sobowtóry